1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices which capture falling construction debris.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for bridge containment system have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,866, titled Suspended Access Platform, invented by Steven B. Rowell, a suspended access platform is described which can be easily disassembled and folded to facilitate storage or relocation of the platform. The components of the suspended access platform are connected together by recessed pockets on some components for accepting legs on other components and by lock-pin arrangements which include tethered pins which are permanently tethered to particular components of the platform. The suspended access platform has a folding floor which comprises two floor half panels which are hinged together to allow the floor to be folded. The floor is connected to side panels which in turn are connected to front and back stirrups or connecting frames. The stirrups are each comprised of two half stirrups which are rotatably connected by a hinging mechanism. When the half stirrups are locked in place, a suspension mechanism is removably fastened to the half stirrups. When the half stirrups are not locked in place the hinging mechanism allows the half stirrups to rotate with respect to one another once the suspension mechanism has been removed. The connecting frames are each comprised of two half frames which are rotatably connected by a hinging mechanism. The suspended access platform can be quickly assembled and disassembled and the floor, end stirrups and connecting frames can be folded to facilitate storage or transport of the components. The length of the platform may be easily modified by utilizing a folding connecting frame which incorporates a hinging mechanism.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a suspended access platform as described which can be easily disassembled and folded to facilitate storage or relocation of the platform. The platform is suspended from a vertical suspension device and is positioned vertically along that device. The patented invention is a rigid structure which by design is weighty and complex and does not permit cost effective suspension under large surface areas of overhead support structures. The present invention is a plurality of fences which are suspended horizontally underneath a overhead structure. The present invention is a cost effective device for capturing debris and serve as a safety net.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,563, titled Adjustable Post and Method of Using the Post to Erect Suspension Scaffolding, invented by Joseph S. Puccinelli and Peter T. Foseid, an adjustable comer post for suspension scaffolding is described in which an outer tube is concentric to an elongated member such as a wire rope or rod and has an internal thread in a nut at one end. A tubular adjusting screw having an external thread is concentric to the elongated member and screws into the thread of the outer tube for reacting directly or indirectly with the elongated member so the outer tube rises and lowers when the screw is rotated in opposite directions. A platform supporting structure is supported on the adjustable posts and is leveled by selective rotation of the screws. A method of assembling suspension scaffolding using the adjustable posts is described.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an adjustable comer post for suspension scaffolding. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,707, titled Suspended Chain Scaffolding Employing Adjustable Posts with Chain Threaded, invented by Robert W. Lienhard, Sr., a chain supported scaffolding arrangement is described for use inside of a building or vessel or in working under a bridge. Chain gripping plates engage the chain and support hollow tubular vertical posts which have a plurality of receptacles connected thereto. The chain engaging plates have a recess formed therein for receiving and positioning the vertical posts. Horizontal members engage the receptacles and extend between the vertical posts which are supported from the chains. The horizontal members are connected to the vertical posts by connectors which prevent movement about their connection axes so that when the various horizontal and vertical members are interconnected, a relatively stiff structure, which is chain supported, is provided.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a chain supported scaffolding arrangement is described. The patented invention suspend a rigid structure from vertical chains. In the present invention the chains are attached to horizontal suspension wires and the horizontal suspension wires may be woven through the chain. The patented invention lacks features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,549, titled Method and a System for the Erection of High Buildings, invented by Rolf A. M. Petren, a scaffolding system is described for use at the erection of high buildings and solves the problem of providing a suspended scaffold which is stepwise lifted to higher levels but yet in constant communication with ground level. The patented system comprises two scaffold categories the one (1) being permanently directly accessible from ground and the other (2, 3) being successively lifted to higher levels and, between the lifting operations, held suspended from the building itself rather than from lifting cranes.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a rigid scaffolding system. The patented invention must be positioned using an overhead crane. The patented invention functions with a chain suspension system wherein the chains engage chain receptors securely attached to a vertical structure. The present invention is a device which is generally horizontally rigged under a bridge structure or other generally horizontal structure. The present invention functions to capture debris and provide a movable safety net. The present invention is suspended from horizontal cables.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,943, titled Modular Scaffolding for Assembling the Inside of a, invented by Robert W. Lienhard, a scaffolding arrangement is provided having removable bottom supports and adjustable outriggers for assembling the insulation and inner membrane of a liquefied natural gas (LNG) tank. A structural steel base is provided from which the scaffolding is supported.
The structural steel base is supported from the bottom of the LNG vessel by adjustable screw jack supports. The inside of the LNG vessel is coated with various layers of insulating and support material and a final inner layer or membrane of stainless steel is provided over the insulation and other associated material. Any screw jack support can be removed, when adjacent screw jack supports are in place, allowing installation of the insulation and membrane in that area. Vertical supports are provided throughout the inside of the LNG vessel above the structural steel base. A plurality of horizontal spaced apart levels are formed within the LNG vessel to divide the inside of the vessel into a plurality of work platforms. The horizontal work platforms are formed from horizontally disposed structural members which are supported solely from the vertical columns. Thus, no cross bracing is required on the inside of the vessel. Except for the vertical support columns the horizontal work areas or platforms are open. The open work areas permit the easy use of mechanical handling equipment which is required for moving, installing and testing the insulation and corrosion resistant inner layer.
The fixed horizontal work platform terminates a distance from the side of the LNG vessel. Adjustable outrigger members are provided between the fixed horizontal work platform and the side of the vessel. These adjustable outrigger members can be extended out to come into close proximity to the side of the vessel. Thus the work platform can be extended as close to the side of the vessel as desired. As the insulating layers on the side of the LNG vessel are built up, the outriggers are retracted accordingly. Thus, at all times the work platform can be close to the point where insulation or stainless steel membrane is being applied or tested. The vertical and horizontal scaffolding have connectors formed integrally therewith for easy connection or attachment to the associated scaffolding members.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a rigid scaffolding system. The present invention is a device which is generally horizontally rigged under a bridge structure or other generally horizontal structure. The present invention functions to capture debris and provide a movable safety net. The present invention is suspended from horizontal cables.
Numerous innovations for bridge containment system have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.